Life Lessons
by WinterzDream
Summary: Gray realizes he wants to further his friendship with Lucy, but not wanting to ruin what they already have with his confession he schemes to find another way. Each chapter has a lesson to be learned, some the hard way! Includes various pairings throughout
1. Open Your Eyes!

Hey there! So I just got started writing on this site and all but I had to write my own GrayXLucy story. I had originally planned a one or two shot with some citrus ;p but alas I just kept going as I'm more or less likely to do ahaha. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail...but my god if I owned that Gray...mmmmmmm best male stripper ever! 3

* * *

><p>Lesson Numero Uno - Open you eyes! Being so dense is not always a good thing...<p>

Lucy had never really stopped thinking about the gray-gemini incident . It had lingered buried away in her memory slowly nagging at her and taking a life of its own in her writing. There was just something about the Ice mage she couldn't put her finger on. The two of them had grown to be very great friends and more and more she found herself sharing in jokes or seeking him out for downtime. She honestly did not realize how she affected him. So it was only natural that after so long of having her to himself that Gray began to act differently.

They were so alike, hell even Lucy was always stripping in his mind, though her loss of clothes was never done on her part unlike his own habit. The poor celestial mage just had the unfortunate bad luck to always have her clothes ripped off her in some situation or another. If she didn't already have such a high opinion of herself then Lucy would have had a serious complex by now. Yet all she did was rage and turn into an Erza Jr. when ever it occurred to the delight and later chargrin of those (un)lucky enough to catch an eyeful. Though it was partly because of this and the fact that he could always count on Lucy being around to hear his own commentary of whatever mission or situation they found their selves in. She laughed and gave her own input in so often that he found himself actually trying to entertain her more often than not.

Looking back he could not remember when it all had begun for him. It felt as if Lucy had been there all along with them, and yet he knew that was not true. Before her it had always been about Natsu and Erza. Gray had just been that other guy, but then the blonde appeared and everything had changed. Someone was there to actually hear him and turn those brown eyes of hers brimming with compassion and love for her guild toward him. Without a doubt Gray knew it was Lucy who had melted the ice from his heart and he lived to see just one more smile cast his way.

So unable to contain himself for much longer Gray made his way over to Lucy's place. A small smile playing upon his lips as he strolled down beside the canal leading towards her place. He was actually wearing clothes too. Before he had left the guild gray had made sure to gather up at least two shirts and tightened the belt holding his loose jeans about him. Lucy had long ago adjusted to his random stripping but still he wanted this to be serious. If she ordered him out of her apartment because he lost them once again then the whole night would be ruined. Strengthening his resolve he rapped his knuckles against the stellar mages apartment door.

"Oi, Lucy!" he called out as he let himself inside her place. That habit had never died and besides he felt justified since they were always doing missions to pay _her_ rent anyhow. When no one responded he just sighed and made his way into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled and with it an extension to the plan took shape as he ransacked her fridge.

He was steaming the noodles for their meal when Lucy poked her head into the kitchen cautiously. The last time she had come home to someone cooking it had been Natsu roasting a pig, in the middle of her apartment, (with his own fire!) and nearly burning down the whole building in the process.

"Oh thank god! Gray I have never been so glad to see you were the one who had broken in." Lucy laughed and waltzed off to grab her bags off the floor by the door. Before gray could even deny breaking in since she never actually remembered to lock the door, she cut him off. "GRAY! What happened to your clothes!"

Shocked he glanced down to find himself clad only in his boxers once more. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head confused and offered a weak smile to her as she just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I did have two shirts and a belt double looped….but uh yeah I guess the kitchen got a little warm when I started the stove…" he trailed off as he began to hunt around for his missing clothes.

Lucy just walked away only to return a few minutes later with a pair of folded clothes that looked like something he would wear. "Here you baka," she kindly put in as she tossed the clothes to him. "I found these the other night mixed in with my laundry. God only knows when or how they ended up there!"

"Thanks Luce, I love this shirt!" he exclaimed and slipped it over his head before returning to cooking once more.

"Ummmm…Gray you still don't have any pants…"

They both burst out laughing at his extremely odd habit and he quickly pulled up the drawstring pants and knotting them tightly. She may be in a good mood now but if he wanted to stay for a while then he knew he had to at least try and stay decent while in another's home. It was only right as Lucy had pointed out numerous times. Though, the fact that he was so confortable here in her home made it only that much harder to control his habit.

* * *

><p>The two enjoyed another great night with another and Lucy had to admit that Gray was one helluva cook. Once they had worked to get all the dishes cleaned and put away Gray made his way over to Lucy's sofa and plopped down heavily. He couldn't keep from picking at the slightly worn edge as he tried to figure out a way to breach the reason for his visit. While he stayed lost in thought Lucy made her way over and stretched out with him on the sofa.<p>

Her back was rested up against the far sides cushion and her feet inches from the side of his legs. Sighing she flexed those toes and before she could stop him gray had grabbed her lower legs and forced her feet to plop down into his lap.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked as Gray smirked back at her.

He didn't begin to tickle her sensitive feet though and instead began to work on giving her a thorough foot massage. His hands expertly working out the soreness and applying slight bits of coolness in spurts before placing a warmer hand over it. She was beginning to really enjoy it and drift off when his voice broke into her thoughts.

"So Lucy I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you…"

When he didn't go on she looked over to find him staring very intently at his handiwork. "Sure Gray. What do you need?"

"Well…I umm…I need a place to stay for a while….." Gray admitted as his hands slowed awaiting her reaction.

"Oh well that's no problem at all but can I ask why your not staying in the guilds dorms?"

With a sigh of relieve he shrugged and smiled at her. "I don't think I can handle much more of Natsu right now. I keep trying to save up to get my own place like you but every time I turn around the Master is handing me a repair bill. I'm hoping if we are separated then perhaps I can keep from throttling Natsu again."

Lucy could only shake her head sigh. Those two would never change. Thinking about it, she had realized a while back that paying her bills would be much easier with a roommate and since they already acted like they lived there she had considered asking one of her team to move in. But could she live with Gray? Sure the man could cook and they got along so well….her thoughts kept going on as she realized the answer.

"Gray I understand and you know I can barely pay the bills now, but I only ask that you at least try and respect my privacy. You may not realize it but you can be as dense as Natsu at times…." Lucy rattled on.

"WHAT!" Gray asked confused and slightly irked he would be compared to that flame head. "I am not!"

Lucy could only laugh and sigh. "Gray seriously if I agree to this then you have to stop just walking into my room or the bathroom without knocking. Do you know how many times I've had to send Loki back because he thought you were purposely trying to burst in on me changing or bathing?"

Gray just blinked at her. He didn't ever think of it that way before. He had had multiple opportunities to sneak a peek at her and yet he never had. A small sheepish smile spread as he realized he was indeed dense. That would have to change!

"Oh why do I even bother!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled her legs away and stood up. "Well at least you asked instead of just showing up and never leaving like Natsu tried that one time….."

"Great Luce! Thank you sooo much, I knew you would agree." Gray said getting up and excitedly heading to the open window. He placed his hands on the edge and made a slide of ice that would deposit him on the street. "See you tomorrow!"

"USE THE DOOR!" Lucy cried out as he disappeared leaving her standing there with her face held in one hand. "Oh what have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>I've noticed that I tend to listen to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri as I write this. The only thing I can see even relating to it is the part where she talks of ice within his soul. Ehhh who knows...great song though!<p> 


	2. Be The Man!

Lesson #2 A Man is only a Man if he does Manly things…..okay how about just be a Man already Gray!

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the members of Fairy Tail to suspect something was up with Gray and Lucy. They had decided from the start that it would be easier to just not elaborate on their new status as roommates. Though they never expected it take over two weeks and an offhand remark to oust them. Everyone had just assumed Gray had finally gotten his own place. So it came as a shock to some when they did come clean about it all.<p>

Lucy had just entered the guild and made her way over to talk with Mirajane when Gray waltzed over and slung an arm over her shoulder. Cana who was off to the side just raised a knowing brow and smirked into her tankard.

"Hey Lucy how are….oh hey Gray." Mirajane smiled brightly at the two as she wiped off some glasses behind the bar.

"Hey Mira! Luce I found us a job that's too perfect to pass up." Gray said starting to pull her from the stool and holding onto her forearm guide her towards the board.

"I was…oh never mind." She smiled apologetically at Mira as he pulled her along. "So what is it?"

Gray beamed at her and pointed to a request for two nude models at the art institute. The glare Lucy was sending him rivaled even Erza's and his cry echoed across the guild, drawing the laughter and eyes of everyone.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Lucy roared as she jerked the request off the board and slapped him upside the head with it. "Sure it's perfect for you stripper boy but I refuse to undress in front of strangers!"

The roar of laughter that their guild mates let out shook the rafters. They all exchanged remarks about how Gray had finally found the art school's request. Everyone had left that one there and taken bets to see who he would try and get to join him. One blue haired girl sitting at a table stood up and walked over whilst sending a steely eyed glare towards Lucy.

"Juvia will strip for Gray-sama!" and with that she went to rip away her clothes as he blanched wide eyed before her.

"GRAY! Where have you been! You owe me a fight and how dare you try and take Lucy on a job without me or Erza!" Natsu bellowed as he jumped down from the second story and landed before him effectively knocking out the water mage in the process just as her shirt was about to come off.

"NATSU!" many of his guild mates cried disappointed on missing the show while others just shook their head and waited to see the fight they knew the two would get into momentarily.

Lucy was in the process of pulling an unconscious Juvia away from the two expecting trouble herself when Gray simply sighed and blew Natsu off. He helped her to take the girl over to Mira and acting as though nothing had happened during their previous conversation returned to the topic of the job request.

"Aw come on Lucy, its double the rent and what could go wrong? We will actually get paid!" Gray exclaimed holding it up for her to see again.

"Don't ignore me you Icicle!" Natsu roared shooting out flames and stamping his feet.

Lucy found herself backing away from Gray afraid of betting burnt if Natsu attacked him any moment. His right eye twitched as he fought to contain himself and not turn around and take on the flame head.

"I got to go! Gray you just do that job yourself; I'll pay next month's rent!" Lucy called out as she backed up and began to turn in an attempt to escape. She waved to her guild mates and bolted.

"A real man brings home the bacon…." Elfman stated walking up to the Ice mage. "Are you a man Gray!"

Natsu stopped and looked between Gray and Elfman. His hand scratching the back of his head as he slowly came to realize something. He strolled over with a confused look on his face to interrupt the staring contest the two seemed to be having as gray tried to prove his manliness by not backing down.

"Uh Gray why are you paying Lucy's rent and not your own….didn't you move out of the guild dorms?" Natsu asked smiling dumbfounded.

"Because he llllliikes her!" Happy cheered floating by.

Juvia had awoken by now and flung herself onto Gray. Her tears began to build up and fill the room as everyone cried out and either yelled at her or Gray himself. She refused to lose to her love rival as she called out during this.

"Juvia refuses to let you live with that witch!" She declared after they had got her settled down and the guild drained out.

Many of the people had already left grumbling about how no one could get any peace around there, but enough remained for the excited rumors to spread like wildfire.

"You _are_ a man!" Elfman cried out and pulled a frazzled Gray into his arms.

"Awww really!"

"That sneaky devil has been living with her this whole time?"

"Go Gray! Nice one"

Those were just some of the things being thrown about as Cana just leaned back and drained her keg before bursting out laughing. She had known all along and just been waiting for this moment. Mira stood off to the side smiling at him as he pleaded with her to save him from her brother.

When he finally did escape the guild and make his way home he just let himself in and collapsed onto the sofa before passing out. Lucy found him later that night still there. He lay drooling onto the pillow cushion in just his boxers and his hair sticking out in even more directions than normal. Held clutched in his hand the job request he had insisted they do.

Sighing she pried it from his grasp and looked it over fully before flattening it back out and placing it on the coffee table. She draped the blanket at his feet over him and switched off overhead light as she whispered goodnight to his sleeping form and headed off to sleep herself in the bedroom. There she slept soundly unaware of what lay in store for her the next time she set foot within the guild.

* * *

><p>I sadly still do not own Fairy Tail...though I'm working on it! ;p<p> 


	3. Expect the Unexpected!

Okay so thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'm glad you all seem to enjoy this. I'm working on forcing myself to write something nightly so you all may be in luck! (I'm having too much fun with this one! :D) Oh and the Luce thing...I know...lol its the nickname I've given her. Guys never seem to take the time to say a girls name completely half the time so I just incorporated it into here. It is basically Lucy without pronouncing the Y. I thought it was cute...

Anyways here is the third installment on my little fan fic and I hope you enjoy. Btw there may be a lil surprise there at the end but no peeking!

* * *

><p>...the third lesson learnt is always the hardest...<p>

"I don't ever want to hear about this again Gray." Lucy intoned as they made their way home. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay! I _told_ you it wouldn't be so bad. We were in separate rooms and nothing went wrong! Can you believe it?" Gray laughed aloud and threw his hands high into the air in joy before bringing one arm to pull Lucy over into him. "I promise to keep your little exhibitionism a secret Luce."

She didn't immediately push herself away from him but instead let him walk her down the street. He just knew something was bothering her so he dropped his teasing and let her think whatever it was through. All the while a hint of a smile grew ever larger on his face. Gray was really enjoying having her tucked comfortably against his side as they walked down the street.

"Lucy?" A voice called out questioningly from over their shoulders.

To Gray's disappointment she stepped away from him and turned to see who had called. His fists clenched when he realized who it was and cursed his luck.

"Natsu! Erza!" Lucy waved and ran over to greet them. The two had been out on a mission themselves for the past few days. "We weren't expecting you guys back for at least a week!"

Erza's bright smile was bright and scary as hell. She merely greeted Lucy and slammed her fist on top of Natsu's head. Then her eyes landed on Gray standing where Lucy had left him. They raised brows at another and she shook her head sighing. She had already noticed Gray's lingering gaze upon Lucy and put two and two together.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW! What the hell woman!" Natsu bellowed and jumped away from Erza and her cold stare.

He attempted to hide behind Lucy but Erza merely grabbed him by the scarf hanging about his neck and dragged him away.

"Sorry Lucy but I need to get this idiot back to the Master before he causes any more trouble. I'm sure you know the _reason_ already but I'll explain later. Catch you later. BYE GRAY!" she called out and made her way pulling both an enraged Natsu and her luggage down the once peaceful streets.

"ooookay" Lucy laughed and skipped back over to where Gray was waiting on her. She rolled her eyes with him and they continued on their way discussing their own theories on what Natsu could have possibly done now.

* * *

><p>They had fallen into a steady routine with another. Gray would wake up early in the mornings and go off for a run and when he returned he would hop in the shower before starting breakfast. It was usually the smell of food that caused Lucy to amble still half asleep into the kitchen. The two would exchange words and Gray would provide food before her which she ate, sometimes he wondered if she was sleep walking. She herself had no particular daily routines like Gray and at times it caused trouble for the pair.<p>

One particular morning after the first few nights she had actually woke up early and stumbled into the shower just as Gray had gotten back from his run. Not even paying attention he had already stripped down to almost nothing and lost even his boxers once the bathroom door was kicked behind him. It was at that exact moment that Lucy started the water and his eyes became glued on the transparent glass beside him. Needless to say she was awake after that and poor Gray had been beat senseless with her assorted shampoo and body wash bottles. He enjoyed every last second of it too.

Besides that incident, a few others mostly including Gray's strange habit or her forgetting about his presence occurred but did not ruin their friendship and the two grew closer. Lucy had grown accustomed to picking up clothes strewn about and he to picking up crumbled bits of paper from her novel attempts. Gray mostly cooked their meals when they didn't take them at the guild, but Lucy often helped him in the kitchen. They did spend time apart and outside of the apartment separately but for the most part they found themselves heading to and from the guild together most of the time. It was very rare for one of them to have people over without the other present since they shared the same friend base.

One night Lucy headed off to the guild and Gray had decided to take the time to have the place to himself. It was getting later in the evening though and worry plagued him. He had told her earlier that he had wanted to stay behind and get some things done but just the thought of her walking alone so late at night ate at him. He was hunting for his coat in her room when she finally returned.

"Gray?" Lucy called out as she locked the door behind her. "Hmmm….guess he is out then."

"Good." A familiar voice stated.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about that you couldn't do so at the guild?" Her voice carried from the kitchen as she pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

Gray stood frozen and listened to them talk in the other room. He had waited too long to announce his presence and didn't want them to think he had been eavesdropping. But of course now he was. _Wait that's Natsu! That bastard how dare he act like he doesn't want to see me. I should go put out his fire! _Gray grumbled internally as he stood glaring at the back side of her bedroom door.

"Just too many ears there Luce" Natsu nonchalantly explained and walked over to where Lucy was leaning up against the counter by the glass she had poured herself. "There is something important I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, is that why you left Happy with Wendy?" She asked taking a sip of her drink and putting it down. "What are you…!"

Natsu had closed the distance between them and kissed her gasping lips. Confusion knit Grays brow as he tried to figure out what was going on. There was nothing but silence and just as he was about to thrust open the door, Lucy's voice halted him.

"Natsu! I…"

He kept his arms on either side of her and effectively pinning her between him and the counter. His body gave off so much warmth and it only confused her already boggled mind.

"I want you to be _Mine_!" his voice growled lightly and sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

><p>Muahahahahaha...sorry I had to end it there. I may even write the next part now! *sighs* I no owney the Fairy Tail buts Master Hiro Mashima does!<p> 


	4. Love isn't Fair!

This is the shortest chapter so far, but then again I couldn't just leave you hanging there! So thank me later...or not. My story is about learning the lessons of Life and that includes the hard ones. I try and keep it fun and light at times but this one is not. Just know that the characters are all adults in this fan fic and its rated M for a reason. This chapter here is no lemon but that time may come soon enough. Also all my fellow Gray lovers! Be brave...all in due time...I promise DX

No I _STILL_ do not own Fairy Tail...yeesh...

* * *

><p>Love is never simple, nor is it easy<p>

"Natsu! No!" Lucy cried as she struggled beneath him. "Nnrrrggghhh…"

His lips crashed back onto hers as he tried to quiet her. The alcohol he had consumed at the bar earlier heavy on his breath. She had never given any thought to how long he may have been there before she arrived. He had seemed so normal and happy to see her earlier. In fact he had been so in the dumps from her lack of presence recently so much that the bar was becoming his favorite new place. It took a lot to get him drunk so none of the others thought too much of it. His naturally high body temperature burnt off the majority of the alcohol before it ever entered his system.

"Don't you love me Lucy?" he whined pulling back slightly as she clawed at his head in an effortless attempt to pull his head farther away without his will.

Gray threw open the door and rushed into the kitchen. His eyes hard as he took in the scene unfolding before him. All it took was for Lucy to cry out no for him to decide he didn't care if they thought he had been spying the whole time. Though he never expected to find them embraced like that or for her to pull the pink haired man to her chest and place a small kiss to his forehead.

"Of course I do, Natsu…"It was at that moment her eyes snapped up to find Gray standing there in shock. The remainder of her words died on her tongue. _As a brother, I'm sorry but I can't love you the way you want me to…_

"Don't let me interrupt!" Gray snarled and stormed out of the house.

"Gray!" Lucy's cry was lost in the resounding boom of the front door slamming behind him.

"I love you too, my Lucy…." Natsu whispered nuzzling into her neck as the tears began to slide down her face.

She felt cold inside as she let Natsu kiss her once more. Everything was so messed up at the moment that it was like she wasn't even there. His breath itself was intoxicating and the look in Gray's eyes earlier had shaken her to the core. Not even the warmth of his body pressing up against hers could warm her back up.

All of her protests from earlier had died and she found herself letting Natsu touch her, kiss her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He was so happy, so elated that she had returned his feelings that he didn't even notice how unresponsive she was at first. She couldn't do what she had to though, not after having Gray leave like that. So afraid of hurting the other person she cared for deeply she let it all go on.

It wasn't like she was completely helpless. She could have summoned Loki to pull the man off her if he attempted to overpower her once more but he didn't and that is another reason she couldn't bear to hurt him further than she already was. He was so gentle and loving in his actions now that he thought she was returning his feelings. It was so wrong in so many ways but Lucy knew that it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke in the morning haunted by the pain she had seen in Gray's eyes. At that moment she had realized his feelings for her just as they dissolved and turned to bitterness. She could only imagine how it must have looked from his perspective. Her lips trembled as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into the warm bare flesh of a stomach. <em>How could he ever love me now? <em> She cried internally as hot breath whispered across the back of her neck.

"Lucy….Lucy…." Natsu murmured in his sleep as he held onto her.

"Especially now…." She whispered aloud as she stared blankly out the window at nothing.


	5. Actions Speak Louder than Words!

I'm sitting here with the most horrible cold. Ugh...my day off has been ruined :(

Many Thanks to equastar, ningyobaka, Arisa20, Emina163, and saya for all sharing their input. Thanks to everyone else who is reading as well and to saya I may write a NaLu one sometime soon! (I'll try not to make it so depressing like this one :/) I hope you all enjoy

* * *

><p>Lesson Number Five<p>

You Make The Bed You Lie In

Lucy was not herself to say in the least and the others were worried about her. Gray too had been acting strange and the two seemed to be purposefully avoiding another. In fact Gray had not returned once while Lucy was at home. Eventually she gave up waiting on him and tried to forget that night had ever happened.

On the other hand was Natsu bursting with joy and energy. His lingering touches, sneaky smiles, or doey eyes cast towards Lucy did not go unnoticed either. She just didn't have the heart to break his heart as well. News of their seemingly new relationship spread and even though Mirajane tried to talk to her sensing something was wrong Lucy continued to blow her off.

Time passed and slowly but surely all traces of Gray had disappeared from her apartment. From passing talk she had overheard he was staying with Macao and that Juvia was spending a lot of time over there as well.

"Lucy you're drinking all my liquor!" Cana exclaimed sitting beside her and planting a hand firmly over hers before she could slip off the stool and stumble home again. This time she planned to get answers out of the spirit mage. "What's wrong? We are all worried about you…"

"Lucy…What are you doing here again? It's late and you look like you can barely stand! Come on, let's get you home safely." Natsu fretted his voice showing how truly worried he was. He smiled weakly at Cana and lifted the girl up in his arms. "Don't worry I'll get her home and into bed."

Cana could only offer a weak smile back. She could feel the tension there and her heart went out to Natsu. He truly did love Lucy but she was clearly not in love with him the way he wanted.

"Mira…" she called softly drawing the soft eyes of the beauty. "I think I may know what's wrong with Lucy, and Gray…"

Spread out beneath her hands were her cards and the reading had never been much clearer. The love triangle, the maiden, and the fool were all present. Mira glanced down at what the woman was staring so intently at and nodded in understanding.

"Something had to have happened between her and Gray, something that involved Natsu. I have a bad feeling that she is this way because somehow things went astray and she fears losing the other person she loves as well. It's not healthy to try and force that kind of love and in the end she's going to lose him too."

"Poor Natsu, oh Cana we can't let her keep this up! But…he is so happy. I haven't seen him smile like this since before….." Mira began to tear up. "When Lisanna…"

"I know, shhhh Mira it's going to be fine." Cana hugged the crying woman as she swiped the cards up and set them to the side. "I mean Lucy does love him. There is just something else there keeping her this way and I know it has something to do with Gray."

"We really _shouldn't _pry." Mirajane said timidly.

"Oh we won't! We'll let Erza crack his skull in and see what stupid thing he has done now. I mean he hasn't been around so I know she is just waiting for the chance." Cana grinned mischievously and hoped off the stool waving to Mira as she headed out.

"Lucy what have you done!" Mira wondered aloud as she watched Cana leave.

* * *

><p>It was the pounding on the door that finally woke Gray from his lucid slumber. He lay atop a pile of clothes, empty bottles strewn across the room, and looking as though he had not bathed in at least three or four days. Glaring at the door he just turned over and ignored it trying to drift back off into blissful nothingness.<p>

"Go AWAY Juvia!" he finally barked out as he threw a random shoe at the door.

He had grown tired of her real fast and just wanted to be left alone. Macao was too much of a lecher to deny a young woman from demanding to be let in his house so she too had moved in. The past few days Gray had begun to hope she had finally given up but it seemed she was just waiting, but for what he had no clue.

"Gray! You will open this door right now or I will break it down."

He knew that voice and the threat that came along with it. Scurrying he dug around for some pants to throw on. All he could find were shirts and more shirts. Those would not help him right now.

"One!"

"Hold on, hold on! I'm…."

"Two!"

"My pants! I need pants!"

Gray threw open the door to find Erza standing with her weapon ready. She gazed down and gave him a dark look. He still had no pants on. Stepping back he moved out of her way and she came in as though the place wasn't a disaster nor did she comment on the smell.

"Gray, your pants." She held the tip of her sword away from her and draped across the tip was what he had been searching all over for. He knew better by now than to question how or when she found them.

"Uh thanks Erza. Why are you here?" Gray asked cautiously.

_Had she seen Lucy? How was the happy couple? Did Natsu finally get killed trying something stupid? What was with that face and why is she here? I'm going to die aren't I…._All of these thoughts and more burst in his head and he grew nervous.

"You're more of a fool than I thought Gray!" Erza stood with her arms crossed and a condescending glare cast his way.

"I don't need to hear that from you Erza. I already know. God damnit!"Gray cried out falling back onto the makeshift bed. "I lost to him. I always will. Lu…._she _choose him! Not me…"

Erza relaxed and knelt before him smiling softly at the Ice mage. Her hand took his face into it and forced him to stop averting his eyes from her. She could see the pain and anger that was consuming him mirrored within the dark orbs.

"Gray-chan she sits at that bar day and night with her eyes fixed on the entrance as though waiting on something. Natsu is not _that _blind either, he can see she doesn't share in the joy he feels and deep down he knows her heart isn't in it at all. Yet he is too loyal to abandon her in that state and carries her home each night."

"Good for her. She made that bed so now she can lay in it. I saw them Erza, I went back to apologize and kick his drunken ass if need be but…." His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched at the memory. "I found them in her bed."

* * *

><p>Natsu unlocked Lucy's door and carried her within the apartment. He couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as a frown creased his features. No matter how much he tried he could never not love her, though he knew now that she had never shared his feelings. Guilt and regret forced him to stay by her side and care for her now.<p>

He had been so blinded by his own happiness that he had missed all the signs. So every night he brought her home and tucked her small form into bed before joining her. She would cling to him as the racking sibs shook her body and try as he might he could never warm her up.

He would ignore the soft cries of _his_ name and try and sleep but it came for either of them easily. It was such a night when her grip on him had loosened and he had begun to drift off himself that her voice awoke him.

"N..nat…su…"

Her breath came out in little puffs against the base of his neck and he pulled back to glance down at her tucked snuggly against his side. He was so surprised to hear his name leave her lips that he tensed up. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and her free hand brushed lightly over the side of his face.

"I am so sorry. I…I…you have been nothing but kind but I…"

"Shhhh….Lucy its okay." Natsu murmured as he pressed his forehead gently against hers. "I've already forgiven you."

"But I've been so unfair; I disregarded your feelings and have only thought of my own." Lucy exclaimed rolling away from him and wrapping her arms tightly about her.

"Nonsense. I should be the one apologizing. What I did was wrong and there is no way to go back and redo things, but I can only hope to see you smile once more."

Natsu pulled her back into him and whispered the last part into her hair as he hugged her tightly. He could feel her tears fall onto his bare chest.

"I was afraid to hurt you too…" her choking laugh stabbed into his heart. "But I've been unable to return your love and I can see how that pains you. I know I should have stopped you that night, but I didn't…I didn't Natsu…."

The feather light kisses on his collar bone caused his tongue to grow heavy and the words he was about to utter die on his lips. She moved out of need to feel his warmth and love. The woman felt empty inside and she ached to be held and cared for. Gray's face flashed in her mind but was slowly replaced by that of Natsu. He was more than a brother to her now, during the time of Gray's absence and her heartbreak he had become her protector and safeguard. Without him she could not imagine where she would be mentally at this point.

Fearful of his response she stilled listening to the pounding of his heart. She needed him but would he leave her dead inside like Gray had. Lucy wasn't so sure she could handle another person she cared so deeply for walk out on her.


	6. Never Make Assumptions!

**Warning** This chapter contains Mature content. Blah blah blah and I do not own Fairy Tail.

So sorry guys for the wait. I've been busy with work and Lemons never turn out well if your knocked up on meds so I tried to wait! Stupid allergies and all bleh. Any ways thanks again to all my readers and I've decided that since my story really veered off the original plot line I had that I will, sometime in the near future, begin a companion story to this one where Natsu doesn't screw everything all up again! HE is just too god at that...

Well here goes nothing and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tonight's Lesson:<p>

WHEN PLAYING WITH FIRE YOU CAN ONLY GET BURNT

Natsu's control was ebbing way with every press of her soft lips upon his skin. The way her hands curled tightly up into his hair and forced his lips to hers was not helping either. A deep throaty growl was building inside him as he found his own fingertips sliding down her bare arms and falling to the soft skin peeking between her tank top and shorts.

"Luc…Lucy!" He gasped out as she climbed atop him and pressed her pliant body firmly against him.

Her creamy thighs straddled him and forced her warm core to rub down into him. As his last vestiges of control snapped and his throbbing member pressed up into her she began to let out a throaty moan of her own. Those wide hips of hers rolled over him as his own thrust upwards in need.

"Stop that!" His voice was deep and low as he roughly forced a kiss onto her parted lips and quickly took control of the situation.

Lucy let out a small squeal as he flipped her under him and began to paw at her with his large, burning hands. His whole body was on fire with the heat of his desire and the two made short work of the others clothing. Sweat already coated their skin as the two let their bodies take over. Neither of them wished to think enough to stop this from happening.

Flashes of the last time burned into Natsu's mind. He held her down like this, his long fingers wrapped tightly about her wrists as his mouth explored her body. Her chest heaving and back arching up into him as he buried his face into her boobs letting out a throaty laugh. The other hand sliding down her flat abdomen and trailing along the edge of her panties, teasing her all the while as they slowly slipped in and out of the elastic.

And that is where his memory failed. It was if he had finally lost to the alcohol and blacked out. That nagged at him and he could barely focus as his mind tried to figure out what had happened after that. Of course that was then and this was now so he soon let those thoughts slip away and went back to devouring Lucy. Her mewls of pleasure adding to the flames of his desire deep within.

The air was hot and heavy. She could barely breathe and the things he was doing to her with his tongue was making her see stars. Her fingers taught in her own hair as she fought to remember to breathe. All the while her body shuddering with along with the waves of pleasure.

"Gra…gr…NATSU!" She cried out desperately hoping to cover up what she had started to moan out.

He was so lost in his own actions that he missed her slip up. Smirking proudly he slid a finger between her slick folds and quickly added another as he directed the flow of his magic to warm them up. They grew warmer still as she clenched down on him and her juices squirted down onto his hand.

"So you like that?" He murmured to her all the while letting his lips brush against her clit as he did so.

She groaned in frustration as he teased her. Her legs shaking as she came down from her high. But his kisses where no longer down there. Instead she could feel his lips and that tongue making their way back up her body. His teeth grazing her hard nipples before coming to nibble on her collar and up her neck.

"What do you want my Luscious Lucy?" He almost purred into her ear as he sucked on her lobe.

"Stop teasing me!" She growled back and forced him back as she sat up.

He let her and was surprised to find her hands yanking at his own pants. Her eyes were half lidded and dark with lust. Just the smell of her was driving his sensitive nose insane. There was no doubt about it, Natsu had to have her and it had to be now.

"As you wish!" He smiled at her licking his lips and quickly undressing.

Her eyes grew wider as he forced her back onto her back and crawled over her completely naked. His long, lean muscles mesmerizing her as she watched them coil and uncoil above her as he adjusted his weight and moved into position. The feeling of finally being free from the constraints of his boxers had caused him to sigh in relief and she couldn't help but plant a kiss on his lips as his eyes fell closed.

His eyes snapped open and as her hands wrapped up around his shoulders, pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss. Her body trembled beneath his as his hard member pressed up against her entrance. Her shanking fingers curling into his pink locks as he slowly slipped the tip up and down the slick folds.

He could tell it was driving her crazy and as she let out a moan he thrust forwards and plunged deep inside her. The scream she let loose sent shocks throughout his whole body and he tensed as their eyes locked. The pain and tears flowing down her face stabbing into his heart and giving him a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Pulling back he kept his hips still afraid to move again. Her nails leaving an angry trail down his neck before digging into his shoulders. It couldn't be, and yet it was the only thing that made sense to her reaction. Also that strange sensation as he had thrust inside her, there was no mistaking it.

"Lucy!" He cried out confused. "Why didn't you tell me we hadn't that night…..I never would have….."

She didn't respond but just lay there blinking up at him through her tears. Her shock was on the same level as his. That night she had been so out of it that the next morning she had just assumed they had gone the whole way. It seems now that he must have passed out before they crossed that line.

"Just get it over with!" She screamed out at him angry and hurt.

Her emotions where all in a whirl and she lashed out at him. Natsu just lay there stunned. The arms he held himself up with trembling.

"If that is what you want." He said emotionlessly and rocked his hips forward.

"Gyaaa" Lucy cried out through clenched teeth as she took in deep unsteady breaths.

All the while Natsu continued to force his hips back and forth inside her. His eyes closed tightly and his fists clenched tightly into the sheets. The air taking on a burnt smell before he realized the bits he grabbed at were smoldering beneath his touch.

As her sharp intakes of breath turned into panting he increased the pace and let loose the animal inside of him. She quickly came to climax again as his hands held her down and he let loose a roar as he spilled inside of her contracting walls. Once spent he pulled out of her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. There he sat with his head held in his hands and a dangerous look in his eyes.


	7. There will be Drama!

Sorry everyone! I have been super busy with work and just life in general. Also I have been debating how to take this now. I have two possible outcomes in mind but this next chapter or two is very vital so I have been holding back till I had the time to really sit down and write it out. Thanks to everyone who has returned and of course the numerous ppl who have made my story a favorite! =D Those emails I keep receiving from the site are urging me on.

* * *

><p>No matter what you can not escape drama...it is like a sickness that preys upon the weak<p>

When Gray did finally return to the guild at long last it was quite an eventful day. Erza had finally worn him in and that very next day he awoke determined to clear the air between him and Lucy. Little did he know what lay in store for him.

"Natsu….are you sure you should be drinking like this so early in the morning?" Mirajane asked worried as the fiery pink haired boy downed drink after drink.

He had arrived that morning with the coldest look in his eyes and trailing along with him was Lucy. She clung to him begging for him to listen as he nonchalantly shrugged her off and stormed up to the bar. Mirajane just knew something bad was happening and she couldn't help but feel for the two youngsters. So much had happened in the last four years since Lucy's arrival and seeing those two not able to even meet another's eyes was heart wrenching.

"Mira, just poor the damn drinks and let me be. I'm old enough to decide when and how I decide to handle my problems." Natsu snarled and threw back another drink that he snatched from her shaking hands.

Averting his eyes he avoided her teary gaze and laid his head upon the counter as his fist slammed the glass down by his head. He didn't wish to hurt her but he could not talk about this with her and at the moment his anger was like a volcano overflowing the brim. He knew he needed to control himself or things would not end well. At the moment he seemed to think drowning all his sorrows in alcohol was the perfect solution.

All the while Lucy sat stone faced at an empty table hunched over. She had chased after Natsu as he stormed out but no matter how she tried to get him to talk with her, to even look at her, she had failed. Somehow she kept the sobs within her and just sat there as if frozen. She had lost all the will to continue on and so she remained there, sitting in her own silent and internal hell. What she had done was unforgivable.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlett hummed to herself confident that today would be the day those bakas would finally get their lives back in order as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. She smiled brightly at all those she passed and stretched out her right arm as she walked. Yes, everything would be back to normal very soon.<p>

"Did you see those two!"

"….Fairy Tail Wizards…."

"Flame boy and that Blonde"

"It was frightening to see him like that…."

The smile fell from her lips as she picked up the whispered conversations building up as she neared the guild hall.

"Had to have been a lover's quarrel"

"She was so devastated over something….."

All the conversation died out as they noticed Erza standing amongst them. She tried not to glare but her aura must have been sensed because the streets emptied almost immediately. Her fist clenched and her eyes fell upon the guild just ahead. Whatever she was thinking was cut short when her eyes fixed upon a shirtless young man standing outside the doors, his messy black hair waving in the gentle breeze as his hand rested upon the doors handle in hesitation.

"Gray!" She cried out stepping forward as a random crowd of people poured out of a nearby store and their chatter overwhelmed her voice.

By the time she had forced her way through the group and ran up the street he was gone. The door to the guild closing with a resounding boom as Erza stood there wide eyed and all thoughts of things turning out all right draining with the color of her face.

* * *

><p>I know Natsu seems really out of character but you have to imagine it from the perspective I have created. The poor boy has just not only hurt the woman he loves, but he feels betrayed and used all at once. Lucy herself shares those feelings, but what will happen next!<p>

I like to think of this as not some simple love story but a very realistic take on a love triangle. Not everyone is perfect and we often hurt the ones we love the most. I've seen something like this firsthand but to an even worse degree and she never recovered. In my story I hope to reach a better ending but who knows? I myself do not always know where my projects will lead once I get started. My evil fingers have a mind of their own!

Ah and no I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Please return for more and I'll try my best to post more often again :)


	8. Memories Remain!

Sorry for how long its taken for me to get these up! It's short but I felt it was better than noting at all. I've just been so busy lately and all. Bear with me ppl and I promise to not abandon my stories!

* * *

><p>Lesson 8: Love may be fragile but memories are forever<p>

Gray could not help but have the painful memories of his precious time with Lucy return. Every smile she had ever spared his way stabbed into him like a sharp knife, while every hug squeezed the breath from his lungs. As his hands shook on the large doors he fought an internal battle with his own mind. If he was to do this he could not have these memories clouding his vision. No, what Gray needed was a clear head to confront the woman he, well he wasn't too sure anymore.

_Lucy's face brightened as he entered the room. Her pink lips curling up and her soft eyes were shimmering as he returned the greetings of his fellow guild members. Before he could even step foot within the hall she had thrown herself about his neck and sent them spinning about._

_ "What is it!" He exclaimed realizing that something had his woman overjoyed._

_ "Gray! I finished my novel!" The blonde practically squeezed the life out of him in her over joyous state and surprisingly planted a kiss upon his cheek._

_ His face bright red, but his eyes merry and sharing in her joy he tried to hide the smug smile crossing his features. Of course she had finished it. And it had been him who had forced her to be more serious and get it done in the first place. There had never been a moment of doubt in his mind about what many others had claimed to be her wild dreams._

_ Lucy finally released him and stopped her repeated jumping to step back and stare up into his eyes. Her hands slid down his arms and held onto is forearms as their eyes locked. A grin seemed to be permanently pasted upon her face._

_ "Thank You," she spoke lightly and out of breath. "I could never have done this if it weren't for you, Gray….I don't even know what to say!" _

And so continued the onslaught of flashes of their past before the man's eyes. Every small moment of soft words, meaningful glances, or almost confessions by the pair. Thinking upon it all Gray had no choice but to admit how futile it all was. The two of them had experienced a hundred moments or more that could have turned in his favor and yet did he ever make the effort to truly share his feelings with her? No, and who did he think he was to throw all the blame upon Lucy

It was time for him to share his feelings finally. Gray was tired of all these games everyone seemed to want to play. He would hear from Lucy herself what had happened and if she had ever actually shared his feelings. Though the image of bare chested Natsu lying in her bed with her in his arms was still burning in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>I have no claim to Gray Fillibuster or any other Fairy Tail characters, events, and yadda yada...<p> 


	9. Regret is Nothing New!

Hey everyone! Sorry its been soo long . I hope you all are still there and as excited as me for the next chapter...

* * *

><p>Everyone Makes Mistakes<p>

Lucy's tears streamed down her face even as she fought to hold them back, to hide them from the prying eyes. She would have gone back to her apartment but it no longer felt as though it was her home. In all the confusion, the despair, and her self-loathing Lucy only wished to somehow go back and do things over. At the moment she would even take just having her memory completely wiped clean if she thought that could actually work. But no, this pain was from deep within her very being. She had not only betrayed Natsu and their friendship but herself as well. _How did it all come to this!_

"GRAY!"

His name was hollered around as everyone went to greet their sorely missed companion. Everyone that is but the pink haired man at the bar and the blonde stellar mage who sat huddled over in the far corner. Questions were thrown around and she could hear his deep voice responding to all the queries of his absence.

"Where's Lucy?" his words shot though her very heart and she cried out in despair before catching her mouth.

Her outburst was thankfully unheard in the bustling Mage hall. Her slight relief though was cut short by another outburst that had not been lost within the chaos. In fact it created even more and all she could do was hold her breath as the room began to grow very warm and the crackling of fire was soon all that could be heard as an unnatural silence befell them.

"Why? You left her and she is _mine_ now!"

"I want to speak to her." Gray intoned though clenched teeth as Natsu stepped right up to his face and the two locked eyes. Steam rising off Gray's body as all of the flame heads misplaced anger and pain manifested itself about him. "NATSU….."

* * *

><p>Gray growled right back at Natsu and refused to budge as it grew oppressively hot. He really was not in the mood for this right now and didn't think it appropriate to confront Natsu about all this in front of the whole Guild. No, he had planned to locate Lucy and speak with her privately.<p>

"S…St..STOP THIS! Please…oh god….no!" Lucy's voice trembled out across the Hall.

She was behind him. He wanted to turn, to see her but then again he doubted he could keep control of his own emotions if he saw those big brown eyes of hers overflowing with tears. They were so plain in her strained voice.

* * *

><p>His broad back was to her. She could see the tension of his muscles straining against his jacket as he remained in an eye lock with Natsu. That oh so familiar shock of messy black hair falling against his pale neck. A neck one would think was cold but the times he had embraced her she had felt the warmth radiating from him. He would probably never hug her to him like that again, and it was amazing that he was even here stating that he wanted to speak with her.<p>

_ What am I to say to him!_

"Don't come crawling back to me this time!" Natsu exclaimed and stormed out.

As he roughly shoved his way out of the crowd and everything began to die down once more, Lucy found herself frozen in that spot. Eyes lowered, afraid to find that Gray was turning to her. She wasn't so sure her heart could take seeing him turn to her with cold eyes. Minutes passed and still nothing happened.

"…Lucy…" His voice was so low she barely missed it. Chilled fingers pressed under her stubborn jaw and tried to raise her head. "Please, just look at me."


End file.
